


Creeping And Crawling

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Drug-Induced Sex, Force-Feeding, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, attempted breeding, bite marking, insect phobia, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Leon hates everything that creeps and crawls around. Which makes an already horrible situation so much worse for the young man. He wants to run, but the venom's too strong.AN: Pretty dark. Plays with phobia and suicidal thoughts.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Pendror | Scolipede
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Creeping And Crawling

Leon screamed, scrambling back as fast as he could.

The day had gone from okay to absolute fucking worst in a matter of mere minutes. He'd been headed through Pinwheel Forest, the shortest way to reach his parent's home town. Usually, it wasn't such a bad way to take - the main road was held in a good shape, wide enough for the young man to avoid walking under the trees of the forest which was the home to many Pokemon he loathed. He had what he called a healthy fear for insects, which included any kind of Pokemon that was crawling and skittering around. Braving the forest, even on the maintained route, was his testament to how much he loved his parents.

Only that during yesterday night's storm, one of the looming trees had been uprooted, landing right on the road and blocking the way.

After taking one horrified look at the gnarly tree which was _covered_ in ants, he had decided not to turn around but to walk around it. That meant to go off the road and take a quick detour _underneath_ the thick foliage of the surrounding trees, but surely, if he was fast enough, he should be able to get it done quickly. Bracing himself, Leon had hurried around the side where the tree had stood to avoid it's fallen crown. He hadn't thought about what the tree roots might have uncovered.

So when he was faced with the pulsing sight of a Venipede crawling through the moist dirt, his brain had stuttered out and pure panic had seized his body, propelling him as fast away from the disgusting thing as possible.

Which, sadly, had brought him further away from the safe road and into a mad tumble down a ditch as he stumbled upon a gnarly root, right in front of a full-grown Scolipede towering above him. One that was distinctly displeased by Leon's sudden appearance and his loud and continuous scream.

The young man's scream only reached a higher note, fluttering with the fear of all things insect-like, when the Scolipede decided to attack the intruder. With an angry clicking noise, the Pokemon rushed towards him and soon had the thrashing man pinned against the ground. The sensation of all those little nubby arms pressing into him was almost enough to make him pass out there and then. The weight was crushing, but worse was the feel of the _sting_ at the side of his body, and the quickly spreading numbness washing over him, making his limbs feel heavy and useless. His trashing stopped, but his mind still worked fine, as well as his lungs, which was why he continued to scream: for Scolipede to go away, for his parents, for somebody to just fucking help.

Scolipede clicked a few times more, observing the cease of movement of the human. Then he climbed off of him and scattered away. Not able to move very much, Leon could only whimper as he lied there, trying to keep Scolipede in his line of sight as the large Pokemon continued to collect what looked like dead leaves and moss from the ditch. It packed everything together in a bundle before coming back.

And then it started to drag Leon's paralyzed body with it.

"No, no, no! Don't touch me! Don't-" his hysteric cries stopped immediately when Scolipede turned around, the little pads of his arms glinting as needle-thin stingers slid out of their tips. The threat was obvious: continue making a ruckus and I'll sting you with something far worse.

The panic didn't stop, but at least his screams did. As he was dragged along the uneven ground of the forest, further and further away from the safe road and any hope for help, Leon tried not to sob. He couldn't really make out where they're going until the ground suddenly dipped down. He saw old and gnarly roots above him and the soil underneath his body felt moist. And then he was dragged down, into a cramped tunnel, broken roots tugging at his clothes. The tunnel ended in an equally cramped underground room, just barely big enough for the two of them. The ground was softened by a variety of materials, to which the Scolipede added his scavenged leaves.

 _It's preparing for nesting_ , Leon thought with abject horror. _I'm going to be fed to its disgusting offspring_. The thought of being eaten alive by dozens of little, slimy Venipedes was enough for the tears to come, and his hysteric sobbing filled the entire small cave. At least this time, Scolipede didn't seem to take too much offence by the sounds Leon made, too busy to rearrange the bedding of the nesting chamber. The crying intensified when Scolipede turned back to Leon and started tearing away his clothing, ripping them into small pieces and stuffing out the bedding until Leon was left entirely naked, limbs too heavy to move. With a satisfied thrumming sound, the Scolipede inspected his handiwork before crawling out through the tunnel, leaving Leon behind in the damp darkness.

\---

It took hours of lying motionless for the venom to slowly draw back. It started with Leon noticing some returning warmth in the tips of his toes and fingers. He wasn't sure how long he had been left alone - didn't know when the Scolipede came back with its mate to start the breeding. But he was sure that he'd get stung again to ensure he would stay still for the Venipede to hatch, and then he'd be eaten by the brood. He put all his concentration into his limbs, willing them to move again, and was finally able to roll onto his stomach. His movements were slow and sluggish, no more than a crawl like an insect himself, but he set his jaw, determined to get out of here before the Scolipede came back.

It was a long, exhausting trip through the tunnel. He had to crawl upwards, inch by inch and mostly propelled by sheer determination. His muscles burned and his body ached. The dampness and chill crept into his very bones, but he didn't stop, fingers digging into the moist soil as he dragged himself out. He was shaking when he reached the roots of the tree that Scolipede had used for the entrance of his nest. Instead of daylight, the night's darkness greeted him, but the air was finally fresh, which was loads better than the stale air he had to endure down in the nesting chamber.

Coughing and shivering, Leon looked around. The forest was filled with nightly sounds of things creeping about and leaves rustling, either moved by wind or other things he didn't want to think about. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he summoned all the strength he had left and pushed himself to his hands and knees in an attempt to crawl away as fast as he could.

He was just a few meters away from the hole when Scolipede came back, racing towards him.

Leon had no chance for escape - even with legs moving at normal speed, he'd have been too slow for the Pokemon to outrun it. He was tackled by the giant thing and felt the air being punched out of his lungs by the impact. Before he could try and fight Scolipede, a stinger descended onto him, this time piercing his skin and flesh at the side of his neck. Whatever venom was injected into him, it acted fast, paralyzing him yet again until Leon slumped back onto the ground, eyes wide and fearful.

"No," he sobbed, feeling the strength drain from his fingers. But Scolipede didn't listen - with an angry chitter, the Pokemon dragged Leon right back into its nest where he was thrown onto the bedding, limbs askew and head spinning. A new bundle of moss and dead leaves landed next to him but went ignored as Scolipede loomed over his human prey, clicking and thrumming. Leon could only watch as the Pokemon started to inspect the area he'd stung him before moving further down, little nubby arms prodding and pressing into his body. He felt sick from it, but worse was the feeling of that soft underbelly pulsing hotly against his clammy skin.

When his legs were pushed apart, the feeling of horror came back at full force. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He couldn't quite see what Scolipede was doing, but he could feel something lukewarm and fluid being applied to his crotch, running down his soft cock and balls and between his ass cheeks. Then his hips were pushed upwards, useless legs dangling down and spread apart. Nubby arms prodded his ass, pushing the cheeks further apart, and more of the fluid was drooled right between them, quickly coating his anus.

A sinking, disgusted and thoroughly hysterical feeling came over Leon and erupted into a choked off scream when Scolipede moved up and _on top_ of Leon, soft underbelly pulsing against his body until Scolipede's weight pressed him down onto the soft bedding, his lower body nestled securely between Leon's unresponsive thighs. "Don't," Leon sobbed, because this wasn't him being prepared as a meal. This was him being prepared to be bred. Already he could feel something huge and pulsing and _slimy hot_ pressing against him. When Scolipede, trying to get into a more comfortable position, raised its body for just a moment, Leon could even see it: A long, misshapen _thing_ coming out from a puckered pouch between the last pair of the Pokemon's legs, deep-purple in colour and as thick as Leon's skinny fore-arm. It looked moist, almost glistening, and it was _pulsing_ the same way Scolipede's soft underbelly was pulsing.

Scolipede lowered himself back and snug onto Leon, legs and arms pinning him down. His throbbing cock pushed against his ass as Leon's hips were lifted further. Thrumming, the Pokemon moved his lower body until the tip of his cock was pressed against Leon's coated hole. Leon was screaming again, pleading and out of his mind before crying out when he felt Scolipede _push_ , his disgusting cock entering his tight hole.

There was no pain. Whatever Scolipede had used on him made his ass just relaxed enough for him to take that fat, fleshy rod, for Scolipede slid in with relative ease. Leon could feel the cock digging deeper, his stomach bulging out as the massive thing lodged itself into him. He still felt how hot it was and the sheer pressure of it - felt the weight of Scolipede's massive body pinning him down and every movement of his slimy erection spearing Leon.

Choking on his sobs and cries, Leon was utterly helpless when Scolipede started to rape him against the bedding of his breeding nest. Again and again, the Pokemon thrust into him, purple cock sliding in and out of Leon's lubed asshole. Scolipede was writhing above him with the pleasure and ignored Leon's horrified and broken sounds as he pounded his human prey, clinging onto him for more purchase. Leon's body got rocked back and forth with each thrust, his mind hysteric with the disgust and horror and fear he felt. He was being raped. He was being raped by an _insect_. He was being raped by a giant Scolipede in its nest, and he couldn't do anything against it.

But worst of all was the lack of pain. All that was left was the persistent push and pull of that fat cock, each move rubbing against his inner walls. Scolipede didn't need any skill - his sheer length and girth of his pulsing cock were enough to stimulate Leon's body, his prostate on fire. It was the greatest of all humiliation to feel his unmoving body getting _aroused_ as his cock was rubbed between their rocking bodies. He felt hot all over and he wanted to die, sobbing without being able to stop his tears, his breath hitching as more and more needy moans were forced out of him.

Finally, after an eternity of unwanted pleasure and paralyzing fear, Scolipede started to convulse. His grip on Leon grew tighter until he almost lifted the young man up. With an obscene sound, the Pokemon started to frantically thrust into him before pressing on and on, his cock buried as deep as possible. With another full-body pulsing, his cock started to thrash inside Leon, hot cum spurting out of it and filling his belly. Leon groaned, throat hoarse and ass sore, as Scolipede kept coming and coming until Leon felt ready to burst, the Pokemon's cock too fat to allow any of his cum to escape. It spurted outside the moment Scolipede pulled out, though, splashing sticky, creamy hot cum over his ass cheeks and thighs before the stream weakened into a dribble out of Leon's gaping ass.

He thankfully passed out just moments after Scolipede moved his hefty weight off of him.

\---

He woke up to the sensation of something touching him. For a blissful moment, Leon didn't know where he was or what had happened to him, but soon enough reality slammed right back. He wanted to flinch away, but his body was still not responding to his wishes. It was certainly feeling sore, though. Scolipede was next to him, little nubby arm stubs fussing over his head and body as if to check that he was still alive. They especially moved very keenly over his belly, prodding it curiously. _It won't work_ , Leon thought with awakening hysterics. _You can't breed me, you freak of nature!_

His throat felt raw and parched, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Between his legs, he could feel dried-up cum covering his ass and thighs, which made him yet again sick when the memories came back. A sob wrecked his already hurting throat - he couldn't even scream properly when Scolipede moved back towards his face, lowering his own head down until he could press his mouth onto Leon's lips. He wanted to vomit, and he nearly did when Scolipede proceeded with feeding him something chewed-up and vile. It was soggy-wet and slimy and Leon tried to spit it out, but Scolipede continued pushing it into his mouth and throat until he was forced to swallow it down or choke on it.

At least it helped with the hunger and thirst he felt, even though it left his stomach revolting. Shivering, he had to endure even more fussing of the Pokemon, who was now again inspecting Leon's abused asshole, crusted with dried cum. For long minutes, he could feel being prodded down there until finally, Scolipede had enough and scattered away.

Leon knew he would eventually return.

\---

Days passed in a series of horrible things that broke Leon thoroughly. Twice a day, Scolipede would mount his defenceless prey and rape the young man, refilling his ass with fresh cum. More than half the times, the persistent fucking would cause Leon to come himself, the mixture of friction and pressure and heat just too much for his body to bear. He was fed and watered daily with the vile mixture that Scolipede gave him. Worst of all were the injections of venom which made it impossible for Leon to regain his command over his body. He couldn't leave this hell hole and he couldn't even scream for help anymore.

The thing that horrified him the most, however, was how used his body got to Scolipede's attempts at breeding him, to the point where Leon felt himself getting hard by the mere sight of the Pokemon's monstrous cock. It only served to make Scolipede even more eager to fuck him, which shortened the individual sessions but also had Scolipede ready for another round faster.

Only that, given his nature, Leon wouldn't get pregnant. He couldn't - he was a human. He was a man. No matter how often Scolipede filled his guts with his semen, nothing would stick to him to make more of his disgusting kind. And yet, Scolipede didn't seem to care.

Even after a week, he was still eagerly crawling all over Leon, his pulsing hot body pressing him down as his cock slipped easily into his abused hole, filling him with sheer girth and length.

"Don't," Leon whispered, but it was resigned, a token effort against his abuse. Already his body was heating up, cock heavy and hard between his bulging stomach and Scolipede's underbelly. The softness and texture of it had yet prevented from Leon being rubbed raw. Maybe he was just getting used to this - at least it wasn't cold as long as Scolipede was raping him or fussing over him, the heat of the Pokemon transferring well into Leon's limp body.

Scolipede started to fuck him then, and Leon could discern already that he was in one of his more eager moods - each thrust was powerful and angled a bit upwards, cock pounding into him and right against his prostate, rocking his body forward and against Scolipede with sheer force. Leon moaned, not able to stop it - maybe too tired for it as well. His throat was still scarred from his non-stop screams of those first days. Heat washed over him, almost welcome, as Scolipede pistoned in and out in abandon, ripping more moans and needy whines from the broken human.

At least it was over faster when he was this excited, cock pulsing and twitching madly already. But today was weirdly different - today, Scolipede was pressing his _whole_ body against Leon, ugly head nuzzling against the crook of his neck when normally, he kept his head high as if to lord over his breeding stock. Leon didn't have the strength left to wonder too much about it.

Which was why it was such a surprise when he felt the sharp pain at his neck where Scolipede pinched right through his skin as he came with a powerful shudder. Leon let out a raspy yell when the bit continued. It hurt, even after Scolipede pulled away.

He'd bitten him right at the crook of his neck.

Scolipede had bitten him.

Scolipede had _marked_ him.

As he felt that slippery cock pull out of his yet-again filled ass, Leon knew that he wouldn't get out of here ever again. He knew that Scolipede truly didn't care that he wouldn't get pregnant. Because Scolipede had marked him where he would've usually marked a female of his kind. He saw the cock twitch, still hard and ready, and the greedy, leering look in Scolipede's eyes as the Pokemon started his usual fussing over him.

And Leon couldn't even cry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
